The boy who wanted to be a real puppet
by Ciel Goldsmith
Summary: Songfic-AU. Basado en la cancion del mismo titulo que el fic, de Sonata Artica. Kankuro conoce a cierto marionetista que, aparentemente, le cumplira su sueño,pero, sera tan bueno como parece?


En diciembre de 1743, un chico de 14 años caminaba por un denso bosque, intentando olvidar la reciente pelea que había tenido con su padre por su ausencia en el hogar.

En un momento, vio luces entre los oscuros árboles. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño pueblo…una aldea.

Recorrió toda la pintoresca aldea, hasta llegar al final, la continuación del bosque, y vio una humilde casa pintada de diversos y llamativos colores, que tenia el cartel que decía "人形劇 劇場 "(Tetro de Marionetas)

_So many years ago, many more than I'd__  
__Even care to bear in my mind__  
__From the darkest of all places I found you_

Era un teatro con varios asientos y en los costados había varios estantes con marionetas de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. Pero había una que era diferente a todas las demás, estaba apartada, era la mas grande de todas, incluso mas grande que el, y tenia un extraño cabello azul y ojos amarillos y tenia un extraño cartel sobre la repisa que decía "三" (tres). Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue la belleza de esa marioneta, la perfección con la que había sido creada. Sin dudas esa marioneta debía ser suya.

De repente sintió el ruido de una puerta crujir y vio a un chico pelirrojo que aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años. Se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta que no era nadie mas que Akasuna no Sasori, el mejor marionetista del mundo.

- ¿Quién eres mocoso?

- Mi nombre es K-Kankuro, perdón por entrar tan inoportunamente pero…- el chico se quedo sorprendido al ver los ojos del marionetista, eran de un celeste tan claro que casi era blanco…¿el gran Sasori era ciego?

_All the limbs in their right places__  
__And a heart made of real gold__  
__Sell me your doll, oh sir, I ask you kind_

- Señor, observé esa hermosa marioneta que tiene apartada en ese estante, por favor podría vendérmela, pagare lo que quiera- Sasori comprendió refería a la marioneta "三"

- Ni hablar, esa es mi mejor marioneta, nunca ha sido creada una tan perfecta como ella.- Kankuro no podría estar mas de acuerdo, pero se marcho, dispuesto a volver al dia siguiente.

_Every night I returned to watch them__  
__The master and the puppet in the show__  
__He said: "Oh, no, I cannot sell him...__  
__Priceles__s __he is, masterpiece of mine"_

- Sasori-sama! Mi padre me ha dado permiso para comprarme lo que desee, me ha dado mucho dinero, por favor, véndame su marioneta!-

- Niño, te he dicho que no, nunca la venderé, no importa cuanto dinero tengas. El dinero puede conseguirse, yo nunca podré hacer o encontrar otra como esta.- dijo Sasori "mirando" un punto vacío de la pared, pero próximo al lugar de donde provenía la voz de Kankuro.

_Please, sell me your puppet, sir__  
__Name your price, oh please,__  
__Whatever you may ask,__  
__Tenfold the price I pay__  
__"Did I not make it clear?__  
__This debate is over__  
__I will never part from this puppet, my son..."_

- No me importa si debo asesinar a alguien! Esa marioneta será mía! Aunque deba matarlo a usted si es el costo…pagare lo que sea, con dinero o sangre…- Sasori arqueo sus cejas con asombro por lo dicho por el chico, pero luego sonrío.

_With hungry eyes I followed them all night__  
__The blind master and the puppet he had made__  
__"No, sir, to sell is not my will!"__  
__The doll is mine, even if I have to kill..._

El chico estaba completamente obsesionado con su obra de arte, pero ese cometario de matarlo no le intimido en absoluto. Muchos dirían que el chico estaba loco, él no. ¿Quién era él para juzgar al chico, si estaba mucho mas loco que el? Pero debía admitir, que el cometario lo asombro…Kankuro, o como sea que se llamase, realmente sentía amor por las marionetas…le recordaba a si mismo de pequeño.

_So it shall be... if this is what it takes__  
__"Greed is truly blinder than me..."__  
__"Heart of gold is what you wish for?"__  
__"So, this little boy... wants to be... a puppet, for real..."_

- Te propongo algo, Kankuro-chan…- Kankuro lo miro con ilusión, pensando que el marionetista había flaqueado por miedo- …no te daré la marioneta, pero tu estarás siempre con ella, aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué dices? Podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras con las marionetas…- Kankuro sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho. Había pensado en llevarse a la marioneta, pero vivir en ese teatro lleno de marionetas y el mejor marionetista del mundo, que podía enseñarle a usarlas. Esto no podría ser mejor para el joven chico.

- ¡Por supuesto! Si, Sasori-sama. Muchísimas gracias!...pero…cual es el costo? Aquí tengo bastante, pero seguramente necesite mas, semejante oferta debe valer mas de la mitad de la fortuna de mi padre…

-No seas tonto, chico, no quiero dinero…lo que en realidad quiero es…una compañera para "三" y veo en ti mucho talento para ayudarme a construirla…digamos que el pago serias tu…ayudándome a construirla- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Kankuro no lo podía creer. Todo era tan perfecto.

Sasori se aproximo a Kankuro y se agacho a su lado, y poso una mano en su nuca. De repente, Kankuro sintió un golpe, algo de dolor, y solo vio oscuridad….

_So I have the golden heart__  
__Now only needing the voice of the master__  
__Never feel hunger, never grow older__  
__My dream was to be a star in a real puppet show_

Al despertar se sintió diferente...no sentía calor, ni frío. Nada. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía estar apoyado sobre algo, lo único que podía hacer era ver y pensar.

- ¿Q-que…esta…pasando?- en ese instante se dio cuenta de que esta al lado de "三" y observo su cuerpo…era….de madera. Sasori-sama lo había convertido en una marioneta!

El tiempo transcurrió, Kankuro era feliz actuando bajo las órdenes de Sasori, nadie parecía darse cuenta del realismo de la marioneta, solo la veían como una marioneta espectacularmente hermosa. Tiempo…tiempo…tiempo… ¿Cómo estaría su padre? Temari ya tendría unos 20 años…y Gaara 17…que cambiados debían estar. ¿Estarían pensado en él? ¿Lo recordarían? Comenzó a recordar su infancia, los juegos con sus hermanos, la hermosa sensación de sentir abrazos y besos...de repente, quiso volver a todo eso.

_It's so hard to remember my life__  
__The times before the show__  
__Can I ever cut off the strings?__  
__"Take a bow, now dance and sing..." (Sing!)_

Comenzó a darse cuenta de todo, las marionetas eran demasiado hermosas y perfectas…tal vez, eran como el…gente .

Quería irse de allí, pero algo lo ataba a Sasori…ah, claro, los hilos que nacían en su espalda de madera y terminaban enroscadas en los hábiles dedos de Sasori.

- Sasori-sama, ya no quiero esto, por favor conviértame en un niño otra vez.- aunque sus palabras eran educadas, lo decía como una orden, a esto Sasori sonrió perversamente.

- Eso no depende de ti…pero espere con ansias el momento en el que me dijeras esto, chiquillo malcriado, quisiste amenazarme, pues te metiste en el sitio equivocado para amenazar, Kankuro-chan- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa psicótica- Ahora ven, descansa, mañana continuaremos con el show…mañana, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente…creo que no entendiste lo que te dije… el arte es eterno, y tu eres arte…por lo que serás eterno, eternamente mío!-

-E-está loco…quiero…quiero volver con mi padre, con mis hermanos…por favor ayúdenme…- lloró Kankuro cuando Sasori lo dejo en una repisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

Giró la cabeza y vio algo…un cuchillo con el que Sasori tallaba a las marionetas…y una idea surgió en su mente…no dejaría que el marionetista le dominara…antes de eso prefería…morir….

_  
__Be careful what you wish for__  
__Wishes might come alive__  
__The twines are pulling me every day and night...__  
__The show, the glitter and all the fame__  
__I'd give away for a life__  
__Some things can end with a word, they say__  
__This only ends with a sharp knife (Knife!)_

-Adiós papá, Temari, Gaara...espero que algún día volvamos a vernos...adiós Sasori, espero verte en el infierno algún día…- suspiro Kankuro antes de cortar uno por uno los hilos que se sujetaban en su espalda, y antes de cortar el ultimo vio un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad y una maléfica sonrisa blanca...

-_Sayonara_…Kankuro-chan…-


End file.
